Stuff Me
by Stefani
Summary: *SLASH WARNING Matt/Jeff and Adam/Jay/Chris* Thanksgiving!! VERY funny!!


Stuff Me  
  
By: Stefani  
  
Rated: R/Slash/Incest  
  
Distribution: Please ask  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own  
  
"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la la la la la." Jeff sang running around the house with Christmas lights.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Jeff! It's Thanksgiving! Not Christmas!" Matt scolded, waving his index finger. Jeff looked up at Matt with a sad face.  
  
"Say it ain't so, Matty!" Matt put his arms on his side and ran into the kitchen while Jeff continued to sing Christmas music. There was a small turkey baking in the oven and a variety of foods on the table. Adam, Jay and Chris were expected to be over soon for the meal too, and Matt knew all chaos would break loose. When the bird was through, Matt took it out, and set the meat on a large plate.  
  
The table looked gorgeous, everything was arranged perfectly. Matt had spent all morning on it. There were two bottles of wine icing on the counter and a perfect pie in the refrigerator. He looked at the clock; twenty minutes until they'd be here, perfect timing. After he carved a bit, enough for the first helping, he tossed his apron under the table and went to find Jeff.  
  
As he walking in the living room, he found his small lover naked on the floor and coloring in a coloring book with jumbo crayons. Jeff looked up at Matt and smiled.  
  
"Hey Matty!" He said happily as Matt bent down and threw Jeff over his shoulder.  
  
"HEY! Where you taking me? Ahhhh!! Ahhhh!! Ahhhhh!!" Jeff screamed as Matt carried him down the hallway, wiggling about, "I wasn't done yet, Matt!" Matt threw Jeff on the bed.  
  
"Jeffry Nero Hardy! You are not about to screw up my Thanksgiving dinner! I slaved away all day in that kitchen while you didn't even know which holiday it is! Now Chris, Jay, and Adam are going to be here soon, and young man, you had best behave yourself!" Matt said as he got clothes out of the closet and set them on the bed. Jeff's eyes peeked up at the sound of his friend's names.  
  
"Adam and Jay!" He squealed with a large grin.  
  
"Yes, and the four of you better behave, or I am making you sit at the kid's table!" Jeff smiled and pulled his socks on, while Matt went back out to put away Jeff's mess.  
  
Jeff emerged not with what Matt had set out, which were a nice shirt and some soft slacks, but with super short cut-off jeans and a Scooby Doo T- shirt.  
  
"Uh uh! You march yourself RIGHT back in there and put on what I set out or no cartoons after dinner!" Jeff whimpered and scampered back to the room, changing into what Matt wanted him to wear. By the time he got back out, the doorbell rang. Jeff bolted for it, yanking it open to his three friends.  
  
"Adam! Jay Jay! Check out the new toys Matt bought me!" He squealed as the three of them ran down the hallway, Matt shaking his head and inviting Chris in.  
  
"I told them to behave." Chris complained, Matt nodding his head, understanding. They sat down on the couch and watched a football game, while the sounds of the Hot Wheels racing around the carpeting in their bedroom.  
  
"Where's Shannon and Shane out?" Chris asked, the other part to their group not in attendance.  
  
"Ohh, Shane said that he just wanted to stay at home this year." Matt explained. There was a large cry, Matt and Chris both jumping up and rushing back. The scene was horrendous. Jeff and Adam both had claims on an airplane and were having a tug of war over it, Jay holding his eye and crying.  
  
"Jay Jay! What happened?" Chris asked getting down to Jay's level and holding his head against his face.  
  
"Adam and Jeff hit me!" He cried.  
  
"Did not!" They said in unison.  
  
"You did too! Look!" He pulled back his hand to a reddened spot, Matt- grabbing Jeff by the ear and Chris getting Adam.  
  
"What did I tell you about fighting Jeff!" Matt scolded.  
  
"Only in the ring or if someone tried to touch me in the one spot that you said only you was allowed to." Jeff mumbled as if he had said it a hundred times, "But that makes no sense because that one time you gave me that big whip and you told me to-"  
  
"Jeff!!" Matt yelled jerking his ear tighter.  
  
"Ow ow ow ow ow ow!!" Jeff cried as Matt let go and he tended to his reddened ear.  
  
"Yes, and Adam! I told you not to hit Jay! He's more feminine then you and cries easier!"  
  
"I do not!" Jay pouted. Matt and Chris exchanged glances.  
  
"Come on, let's eat now." Matt said as he walked out to the living room, Jeff running after Matt and Jay clinging to Chris' leg. In the kitchen, Jeff sat beside Matt and put his head on his shoulder, while Jay scooted closely to Chris, shooting terrified eyes at Adam.  
  
"Okay, we'll say what we're thankful for." Matt said, "I'm thankful for Jeff." He said smiling. Jeff giggled and kissed Matt's cheek.  
  
"I'm thankful that Matt lets me run around naked and buys me lots of clothes." Jeff said with a large grin. Matt sighed and didn't even bother to comment.  
  
"And I'm thankful when Chris isn't looking I steal Jay's cookies!" Adam said as Jay kicked him under the table.  
  
"None of that boys!" Chris yelled shooting warning glances at both of them, "I'm thankful that I have survived living with you!"  
  
"I'm thankful Chris saves me from Adam all of the time and then fucks me without Adam because I cried." Jay said sticking his tongue out at Adam.  
  
"You do?!?!?" Adam screamed, "That's not fair!" He sulked and crossed his arms, Matt chewing at his lip.  
  
"Well. let's eat." They passed the food around, each of them taking a lot and eating down. Jeff ended up spilling half on him, Matt fussing about how it was his good shirt and wiping it up. Jeff giggled at Matt and dropped some food on his crotch. Matt raised his eyebrow and picked it off.  
  
Adam and Jay started to throw peas at each other, before there was a loud stomp, and both of them sulked and held their toes, Chris looking quite satisfied.  
  
"I want some dessert!" Jeff cried after his plate was mostly clear.  
  
"You have to wait until everyone is done, hun." Matt explained as Jeff looked at Jay's plate. Jay was such a slow eater and it would be forever until he was done. Jeff waited a moment, before reaching over and whispering something to Adam who smiled mischievously.  
  
"JAY! There's bugs in your food!" Adam yelled. Jay jumped up and threw his plate and food went everywhere, most of it landing on him and Chris. Jay looked at his plate, then himself and started to bawl. Tears flew from his eyes as Chris sighed and got up, brushing the food off of him and Jay and holding Jay.  
  
"Excuse us for a moment." He said as he walked away with Jay into a bedroom.  
  
"YOU BETTER NOT BE HAVING SEX WITHOUT ME!" Adam yelled down the hallway, he looked at Matt and then at Jeff, and then at his plate.  
  
"Can we have dessert NOW, Matt?" Jeff asked again. Matt sighed and gave in, going to the refrigerator and getting the pie. Jeff licked his lips as Matt put some on his and Adam's plate, and poured himself a glass of wine. Jeff gobbled his piece down quickly, looking at Matt's slice. Matt sighed and pushed it over to Jeff, not wanting to start a fight over it. Jeff giggled and ate his quickly, while Chris and Jay came back, fixing their clothes up.  
  
"You did it, didn't you! WITHOUT ME!" Adam screeched, Chris sighed at Adam and got a class of wine, one he was sure would be one of many throughout the night. Matt and Chris did the dishes while the boys played tag in the front yard.  
  
"So, you started to Christmas shop?" Matt asked Chris who nodded no.  
  
"I should. but I haven't had time. I'll just swing by Toys 'R Us and they'll be happy." Matt chuckled and agreed, trying to keep an eye out front, until he couldn't see anyone.  
  
"Where'd they go?" He asked leaned further to try and get a glimpse of the yard. They shrugged it off and kept washing, until Jeff came in with a smug look on his face and jumped up on the counter.  
  
"Jeff. where's Jay and Adam?" Matt asked. Jeff zipped his lips and grinned, going to the living room and turning the TV on. Matt walked after him and sat down.  
  
"Jeff.." He smiled and took Matt's hand, pulling him out into the chill North Carolinian air. They walked around the side where Adam and Jay were both tangled in the swing set, the chains wrapped around them.  
  
"Jeff!" Matt yelled running over and helping them down, holding Jay like he was a china doll. Jeff smiled as Adam grabbed Jay and they ran inside.  
  
"What'd you do?" Matt demanded.  
  
"Adam said that my hair was ugly and Jay said I was stupid." Jeff said, "So I beat them both up." He raised his head triumphantly while Matt sighed and pulled Jeff back inside. Chris was hugging Jay while Adam jumped around begging attention.  
  
"I was hurt! Have sex with me now!"  
  
"Jay Jay, are you okay? Do you need a "special" talk with Chrissy poo?"  
  
"I do!" Adam yelled waving his arms.  
  
"Adam, don't be so greedy, Jay hun. how are you?" Matt sighed as Jeff grabbed Matt's arm and pulled him down the hall, not wanting to look at them now. He jumped on the bed giggling.  
  
"How do you make a turkey?" He said mischievously. Matt chuckled, and made sure the door was shut. He pulled Jeff into his lap.  
  
"Well, first you stuff it." He said reaching down and holding his brother's small butt in his hands, "And you fill it up all of the way." His fingers toyed down the crease of Jeff's ass through the material, "And then you gotta let it cook for a long time, and then you eat it." Jeff smiled.  
  
"Wanna play turkey? You can stuff me all you want." He raised his eyebrows, Matt's eyes glowing.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Adam banged on the bathroom door.  
  
"I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING!! AND WITHOUT ME!! LET ME IN!!! YOU JUST CANNOT HAVE SEX WITHOUT ME! HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON! JAY CRIES AN OFFAL LOT FOR YOU TO FUCK EVERYTIME HE CRIES!!! COME ON!! I WANT IN!!" 


End file.
